


Surprises

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone ones yuuri, some sadness but quickly remified, through the eyes of the innocent, who is yuri, yuri gives skating lessons to kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: The lead ballet instructor of Yale just quit and a mysterious new Japanese teacher teaches great things throughout the year he is there. He doesn't plan it, but many surprises are lined up for the ballet students this year.





	1. Chapter 1

In room 126 of the Dance Building at Yale Campus, a group of students waits patiently for their teacher on the first day of class. This classroom is for Ballet with varying skill levels. There's a beginners class every Monday night. Every Tuesday night there's an intermediate course. Wednesday nights expert level dancers are seen for hours longer than usual. Thursday nights are for the End-Of-The-Year performance. Friday morning and nights are for theory and if anyone needs extra help.

All of this is usually lead by Mistress McGannan, with her no business attitude and strict courses.  
Until she retires and goes to Scotland.

This year, new and old ballet dancers wonder who is going to take Mistress McGannan’s place? There are theories of an old man who can barely do a pirouette and whispers of a girl with no ballet experience. Some theories have no merit, but no one is expecting Yuuri Katsuki.  
On the first day of class, a young Japanese man walks through the door and blushes fiercely as he introduces himself.

“Please don't call me Mister. Yuuri is fine, or Katsuki or even Katsuki-Sensei if you need to. Mister makes me feel too old.”

Yuuri then hands out consent forms to videotape the studio during instruction.

“I know that ballet is mainly learned through watching and I want to help you learn as much as I can. If I videotape everything and post it onto a web site, I want to be sure that everyone is okay with me posting their face. My friend Phichit set up cameras at every corner that is set to record everything in the class time so I don't have to do anything besides editing it if someone wants their face blurred.”

Everyone signs the consent form to help their blushing professor not do any more work than he has to.

“I want everyone to feel comfortable here so today we will just learn about each other. The videotapes are now recording and posting so you can learn about other classes too. Let's sit in a circle and one at a time someone asks an easy question and everyone answers it starting with themselves. I’ll go first. My question is what your favorite color is. Mines blue.”

The students go around the circle and find out that their instructor is 24, from Japan, loves anything sugary, and his favorite song is “Aria: Stay Close to Me”  
When all of the students end their first class, all anyone can say about their teacher is how adorable he is. How he blushes anytime someone listens to him and listens to what anyone has to say with all of his attention.


	2. Yurri is Married?

It's a whole month into the school year. Ever single ballet student is loving ballet classes and passes them. All thanks to Yuuri recording everything and Fridays where they can go in at any time from 7AM-7PM. Yuuri eventually stops stuttering and blushing with every student and performs a dance to every class to show what they can do with enough practice. 

 

Soon enough every student loves Yuuri in some way. For younger people in their first year, it's admiration. For some in their second or third year, it's a crush if they're near the age of 24. For some of the older folks (26-36 year-olds), it's more of a fondness of his stuttering and eagerness for dance.

 

By now there is a group on facebook for all ballet members of Yale. Mostly there's just screenshots, GIFs and clips of what goes on in class so others can see what they missed. And everyone not in Wednesday's class is extremely glad for this.

 

Class starts and Yuuri is late again so the students start their warm-ups to start working on their Chassé and Chassé en tournant. A Chassé is when a dancer jumps off of their dominant foot, and the other foot extended forward. The back foot then chases and meets up with the front for a quick moment. As soon as one foot is equal with the other, the front foot shoots forward again, all while traveling forward. The landing is always on the dominate or front foot.

 

The Chassé en tournant is the same as the Chassé but has a spin in it. This move is usually only done by experts as it's a difficult move to master.

 

Class starts and the video cameras make a clicking sound to signify they've started recording and the doors open with a bang. A few dancers start and look quizzically at the figure stomping into the room. It's a young boy dressed in black with blond hair almost covering the sowl set onto his face. He has no grace or elegance as he sets down a bag on the desk of their absent teacher. 

 

He scowls at everyone looking and asks who teaches the class in a Russian accent.

 

The class answers Yuuri Katsuki and the unnamed blond grunts and sits on the desk pulling out his phone. The class uneasily starts to practice with no little to no success. The only people who can turn enough with the right movements end up not being able to land it. 30 minutes into the class period, no one has gotten it right, the blond is now staring at the class, and Yuuri is nowhere to be seen.

 

"You all keep landing it and stopping which is why you fall. You need to go with the momentum." The Blondes Russian accent cuts through the air and everyone stops to look at the kid. 

 

Liam, one of the more tempered dancers growls out "I'd like to see you try to do it."

 

The boy simply hops off the desk and asks what its called. When Liam answers, the blond watches a video of it on youtube. 

 

"I will give you 50 dollars if I don't rotate twice, but make it once. I will give you 100 dollars if I don't do it at all. If I do it with two rotations though, you can't tell your teacher I gambled with you and 2 dollars. I need at least 3 tries though."

 

Liams eyes widen and agree. He smirks, thinking he will get extra money. 100 whole dollars seems easy enough with this kid's heavy footfalls.

 

The blond looks at the video and mutters something like 'a single small cow' and goes to the middle of the room. Where he previously was slouching and stomping he now has perfect posture and light steps. On his first try, he starts and finishes the move perfectly, with one rotation. He keeps the momentum going when he lands and does not fall.

 

He didn't even warm up. Someone mutters.

 

"You owe me 50 dollars!" Liam says astounded this kid did it but happy he still has 50$.

 

No. you agree to let me try three times. This is the second time. The blonde says and glares at Liam. This time, the blond perfectly spins twice in the air, almost too fast to count. He keeps the momentum going and instead of stopping he tries again and does it perfectly again.

 

"Now you can't say a word about this, and just give the money to Yuuri."

 

The blond smiles a deadly smile and returns to sitting on the desk next to the bag he brought. Just as he sat down, the door to the studio opens and Yuuri rushes through looking slightly disheveled.

 

"Sorry for being so late, I can't find my car keys so I had to find a ride from a friend." Their instructor doesn't look up from his phone as he walks in and therefore does not catch sight of the blond until the blond snorts loudly.

 

"Yuri?" Yuuri says looking towards the blond boy with an eyebrow raised. "Did you hide my car keys?"

 

"Look in the mailbox."

 

That class looks at each other in astonishment. This small boy made their instructor late for class? Just to be there early?

 

"Why the mailbox!" Yuuri says to the blond, unaware of the other students looking between Yuuri and Yurio.

 

"So you wouldn't find them and it would make you late, and not enough time to have dinner. These katsudon pirozhki won't eat themselves." The blond says in a duh voice. "Eat your dinner and ask Blondie over there for two dollars for the 14 bus home."

 

Yuuri smiles softly at Yurio and thanks him.

 

"Happy wedding anniversary idiot. Don't make too much noise tonight or I will stab you with my knife shoes."

 

Yurio walks out the door and leaves a blushing Yuuri in his wake.

 

The class has been watching the whole interaction closely, wondering how they knew each other. When Yuuri is told happy WEDDING anniversary, the whole class jolts.

 

"YOU ARE MARRIED??!?!?!!!!?!"  
"Where's the ring?"  
"Do I know her??"

 

Yuuri chuckles and sighs. 

 

"It is my one year wedding anniversary. I always wear my ring on a necklace under my shirt for classes so I don't lose it. But what's more important is how much Yurio gambled for what."

 

Liam looks uncomfortable as he explains to Yuuri how he can't tell him anything.

 

Yuuri turns to another student. He asks what Yurio did and said that they could answer because the bet only included Liam and Yurio. 

 

The student is silent for a moment, still wondering how this cinnamon roll would make to much noise tonight with his wife. And how they knew each other well enough to have their instructor outsmart the small child. 

 

"Yurio said that if he could do a Chassé en tournant with two rotations Liam had to give Yurio 2 dollars and not tell you. If he had only one rotation then Yurio would give him 50$ and if he didn't do it at all Yuri would give Liam 100$. He did it with two twice and one once."

 

Yuuri looked slightly disappointed. He digs into the bag and pull out something breaded.

 

"Only two? He must not of warmed up."

 

"ONLY TWO!"

 

"I've seen him do four rotations. That was two years ago when he was 16." Yuuri says and takes a bite into his food, making sure everyone gets the Chassé en tournant down with a rotation before class is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how ballet works...


	3. A Husband?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Yuuri doesn't have a wife.

A few months pass and all the students have gotten over the fact that their teacher is taken by another. They all feel pretty dumb though, as Yuuri's hand is always near his chest where a golden ring is hidden under his clothes. When dusk is about to fall and the sky turns a bright blue as the sun goes down, Yuuri is always looking at it with a small smile and is distracted by it.

 

By the middle of November, Yuuri isn't any better at starting class on time, but the cameras continue to work, and the students continue to post pictures of their blushing teacher to the facebook group for other classes. The facebook group explodes after class on November 29th.  
The Intermediate group walks into the studio like usual to start warm-ups, but don't make it halfway in there before they realize something different. They look up to see that normally the ceiling is 30 feet away, but there are layers upon layers of helium-filled balloons. There are so many that the taller students can grab a balloon.

 

They are so focused on the multicolored balloons that they don't notice their instructor walk in until he laughs. The students whirl around to see Yuuri looking at a portion of the mirror covered in paper. The students can see loopy handwriting on it.

 

Happy Birthday!!!!!!!! I wish you would let me do more like I usually do, but this will do.  
~Viktor  
P.S. Im making dinner.

 

The students stare at the note, then at the balloons then back at the note.

 

"This is less than usual?"  
'Who is Viktor and why is he making you dinner?"  
"Why didn't you say it was your birthday?!"

 

Yuuri looks at the class shyly and answers all their questions.

"I didn't say it was my birthday cause I didn't want to focus too much on it and I didn't want you guys to go out of your way for me. I also figured you would find out anyway because of what Viktor would do. He usually goes overboard and buys me a car, or a candy shop. I just want to have dinner with him."

 

"Why dinner with him?"  
"Why not your wife."  
"Who is he?"

 

Yuuri stares at the class for a minute. "I don't have a wife? Why did you guys think I did?"

 

"YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE MARRIED. YOU TOLD US ABOUT YOU WEDDING ANNIVERSARY-"

 

"With my husband Viktor." Yuuri is blushing but seems defiant, daring anyone to say anything bad. The ballet students think about how Yuuri never outright said he had a husband, but didn't avoid it either.

 

There a silence then a slight Awww from most of the class as they crush Yuuri in a group hug. Yuuri blushes but smiles and hugs everyone that wants a hug.

 

"Tell you what, today let's work on getting these balloons down instead of practice. I didn't really want to do anything today and I know you've been watching the videos I post. I found out you can see how many people have watched the videos I post and there is so many from last week."

 

The class glances nervously at each other. They all silently agree to agree with their teacher even if it wasn't true. There were so many views because Yuuri was dancing a full program with all his heart at the end. Instead the class nods and brainstorms ways to get the balloons down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is unbelievably extra.


	4. Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is mego depresso

A few weeks after Yuuri's birthday, when everyone has finally calmed down about Viktor, Yuuri suddenly starts getting to class on time. Sometimes he's there early and dancing to his favorite song. The class is baffled when he continues this for a full week, looking like he is getting less and less sleep. His dancing is losing emotion and he is failing to do simple moves he could do in his sleep.

 

Every class is worried about Yuuri. It continues to get worse, and every time someone asks what's wrong, Yuuri just says its stupid. Some of the students aren't learning as much as they should over worrying and combined with Yuuri not being able to teach, more and more people are failing.

 

Yuuri continues to be on time to class.

 

But Friday someone important shows up. Friday isn't a mandatory class, just for tutoring and theory/history of ballet. Yuuri is there 10 minutes early. And a guy with tan skin and dark hair slams the door open. 

 

This guy looks serious, something that doesn't look quite right on his round face. He locks eyes with Yuuri and there is an audible gulp and the man walks towards the Japanese man. The students are unsure of whether the guy is going to help or harm Yuuri but think that if it is harm, there are more than enough students here and cameras.

 

The man looks straight into Yuuri's dull eyes and puts a bag on the table that no one noticed. Still staring at Yuuri, the tan guy pulls out a subway sandwich and unwraps it. He places it in front of Yuuri without a word and starts a staring contest with the instructor. Yuuri's eyes fill with tears when he looks away defeated.

 

"When did you get here?" Yuuri asks the man with a hoarse voice as he eats the sandwich.

 

"I got a plane yesterday when you didn't answer my call. I called Viktor and he told me what happened."

 

Yuuri puts down his food and tears fall down his face. 

 

"It's stupid I know. The house is so empty now. I had to mail Viktor the clothes he forgot yesterday and I fell asleep before you called. I miss him Phichit."

 

The class flinches as they quickly put together a story. Viktor isn't with Yuuri and moved away? He forgot clothes and Yuuri had to mail them. Yuuri mailed his ex's clothes to him. Viktor is an asshole and Yuuri is to kind. 

 

Phichit sighs kneel in front of Yuuri's chair. 

 

"I know you can get through this step by step. So first you are going to go home and take a bath. Then you are going to change into your pajamas and sleep until I get back. I'll take over the class for today."

 

"Could I buy some bath salt on the way home?"

 

"Of course! Head out now, they can tell me where they are."

 

Yuuri nods and stumbles out of the room. Phichit frowns after him but then turns to the class with a smile suited to his face. 

 

"Alright! You can call me Mr. C! What do I need to do to help?"

~~~

 

The next Monday

 

There's a chatter outside the ballet studio as every student is waiting outside. 

 

The door isn't locked, and there's no reason for the entire class to be outside. 

 

Except for the supermodel inside the classroom. 

 

He has an expensive suit and a suitcase. He is typing on his phone leaning against the wall. His blue eyes are almost covered by his silver fringe.   
He looks detached and almost emotionless. 

 

There's a silence as the cameras whirl and click to indicate that there on. 

 

The class hesitatingly opens the door. The man quickly looks up from his phone and sighs when he just sees the class. He goes back to his phone. 

 

The class warms up, talking quietly to share theories of who the man is and why he's here. Some say he's an old man because of his hair, and some say he's running from the law as he hurriedly looks up every time the door opens. 

 

The class isn't sure whether Yuuri being late for class is good or bad. It might be good because he got over Viktor, or bad because he's not coming back. 

 

Eventually, every student is in class. They warm up in complete silence as they hope for the door to open. Minutes go by until-

 

"Sorry I'm late, I had to clean the house so it'd be clean after class."

 

Their teacher opens the ballet door and smiles at the class. A genuine smile for once and the class sighs in relief. 

 

A voice rings out and it's not a student's voice. It's also not their instructor's Japanese accent. They turn to the silver-haired man who's now off his phone. He has a heart-shaped smile and it's full of love towards Yuuri. 

 

"You weren't cleaning for me, were you?"

 

Yuuri gasps and his eyes widen. 

 

"VIKTOR!" Yuuri cries and leaps into Viktor's arms. Viktor laughs and spins around with Yuuri in his arms. 

 

The class looks at the couple shocked. Viktor doesn't look emotionless and detached anymore. With the fact that neither looks mad at the breakup, the class realises they missed something. 

 

"I thought that your flight got back at 8? Why are you here early?"

 

"I got the early flight. Yakov said he'd bring everything I left so I could see you early. Did I surprise you?"

 

Yuuri laughs and hugs Viktor. 

 

"You never cease to surprise me."

 

There's a silence and someone in the class coughs awkwardly. Yuuri turns bright red and pulls away from Viktor to look at his class. 

 

"Oh umm. Hi there, I forgot I was in class. Well, this is my Husband Viktor Katsuki. He left for Russia this week and I haven't seen him so…"

 

"So why did you need to send him clothes?"  
"Why was Mr.C here then to comfort you?"  
"He looks so untouchable when he's not with you!!"

 

"Yuuri? Phichit was here?" Viktor asks in concern. 

 

Yuuri faces the class to answer their questions and Viktor's in order. 

 

"Well in Russia, he was performing for ice skating and he forgot his costumes. I had to mail it to him and I felt really alone so I had one of my breakdowns. Phichit tried to call me Viktor, and when I didn't answer he flew in from Detroit to make sure I was okay. That was after he called you."

 

Viktor nods and looks down. 

 

"I wish I didn't need to go for a week."

 

"It's fine. You're back now. I have a class to teach though, so you're welcome to stay and help me if you want."

 

"Of course! What are you working on today?"

 

The class is in shock a bit and doesn't manage to get through the class with both Yuuri and Viktor looking over at each other every few minutes. Eventually one of the more outspoken students asks to see them perform a duet. 

 

Viktor doesn't even try to reply as he picks out a song. 

 

Yuuri sighs with a smile and he shoos the class to the outskirts of the room. 

 

Yuuri apparently already knows the song Viktor is going to pick because he takes a position and starts to move as the lyrics play out. 

 

Stay Close To Me plays out from the speakers, but it's a slightly different version than the one that Yuuri likes so much. 

 

Yuuri dances by himself for a bit until he turns and suddenly Viktor is there and they move in sync with each other. Their faces are full of love and light as Viktor dips Yuuri gracefully. 

 

They eventually come to a stop as the music dies out and seem to forget that they have an audience. Clapping makes them look up as if waking up from a dream. 

 

Yuuri buries his red face in Viktor's shoulder and Viktor smiles and convinces him to look up at all the support he has and needs. 

 

Yuuri looks up, but looks only at Viktor and says in a small voice-

 

"I already am."


	5. Yuuri Knows Famous People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia Baranovskaya asks Yuuri for a favour

It's a Friday afternoon and the Ballet studio is full and calm. Everyone is helping each other and there's a light chatter in the air as some of the more experienced help the inexperienced. 

 

The door opens and no one thinks much of it, too involved in what they're doing to even notice it.

 

Except for their professor who looks up with a smile expecting to see someone from his classes. He looks up to see a familiar stern-faced woman leading an excited girl who's still in her teens. 

 

Lilia Baranovskaya. Yuuri greets the older woman. 

 

Most of the ballet students either fall or turn around at the sound of Yuuri's voice. 

 

And they see the prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya smiling. Actually smiling. And smiling at their blushing professor. 

 

"Katsuki. It seems that you have a full house today. Would it be more beneficial for us to come back later?"  
The stern woman raises an eyebrow at Yuuri who just laughs off the glare. 

 

"You can't be mad at me for helping others when you want me to do the same to you."

 

"Very well. This is Amelia. She needs help with her core muscles as she just had surgery. Will you help her for today while I check on Yakov?"

 

"Check on." The Japanese man says with faked sincerity. "That's what you're doing. Nothing else. Nothing having to do with the tickets for Two Cellos that Yakov has and hotel reservations afterward. Just checking up on him."

 

The class gapes at their instructor who just implied that LILIA BARANOVSKAYA was going to a hotel with someone. Was that a wink? Oh, that's definitely a smirk on Yuuri's face. 

 

They almost tremble as Lilia glares at Yuuri who is smiling innocently. 

 

"What time is the concert?" Lilia says eyes narrowed at their instructor. 

 

"In about a half hour you have to be at his house. And don't worry! I have Amelia covered."

 

Lilia looks at her student and says a few words in Russian before leaving. 

 

The class is in shock of what just happened. 

 

"You know Lilia Baranovskaya?!"  
"Did you just imply that Lilia Baranovskaya was going to get lucky? And you were right?"  
"How are you going to speak with Amelia?"  
"Lilia Baranovskaya wants your help? BUT SHES THE MOST FAMOUS BALLERINA IN HISTORY!!"

 

Yuuri pouts at the last question and decides to not answer as he turns to Amelia. 

 

The class freezes as Yuuri speaks perfect Russian to Amelia. They go back and forth in comfortable conversation until the tension in the class in unbearable.

 

"Okay. What the fuck." Liam says from the edge of the room. "You speak fluent Russian?"

 

Yuuri looks over and smiles. 

 

"Russian is Viktor's first language. I wanted to know what he was saying to me. He learned Japanese as well, though. I'm fluent in English, Russian and French kinda. My first language is Japanese."

 

The class looks at each other and silently agree that nothing about their teacher could surprise them anymore. 

 

Not when he holds his hand next to his ring, looking at the bright blue sky speaking in Russian.


	6. Quad Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A student see's Yuuri teaching ice skateing

It's a single notification on their phone. A little sound or vibration on Sunday morning that most people check quickly. 

 

After all, when someone posts to the Katsuki Yuuri Yale Ballet page when there's no class, well, it's bound to be important. 

 

When they open the post they are taken to a video of one of the elite dancers. He's speaking to the camera in a dazed way. 

 

"You guys will never believe this. My daughter is turning 6 and she wanted ice skating lessons so I booked her a group lesson. That's where I am now and guess who is teaching the class!" The camera shifts to a group of 5 or 6 little kids, none older than 10. Their all skating on the ice shaking, but not losing balance yet. They're looking up at who is teaching them to fall. 

 

And Katsuki Yuuri is there in a blue sweater and white skates. He's looking down at the children fondly and skates gracefully over to a student who fell but couldn't get up. 

 

He looks like he belongs on the ice, and it's a second nature to skate to a stop to help the kid up. He doesn't lose balance when the girl puts all of her weight onto his arms. Yuuri just smiles and encourages her to find her balance. 

 

The video cuts back to the dancer and he is shocked. 

 

"Please tell me that this isn't crazy. I thought he couldn't surprise us anymore! Oh!" The camera now shows Yuuri helping the kids off the ice and allowing more experienced dancers on for him to train them. 

 

Yuuri smiles when a teen girl asks him to do his most difficult jump. 

 

Yuuri skates to the middle of the ice and circles around a bit before leaping gracefully off the ice. 

 

The camera shakes and the dancer's voice is heard. 

 

"I heard someone say that's a Quad Axel! It's almost never added in competitions, much less landed. Oh my loving God. This is the best thing ever."

 

The video stops there and the entire Ballet Group is either in shocked silence or freaking the hell out. 

 

Monday comes by quickly and the beginners class is dying to confront their teacher.

 

They calm down enough to not overwhelm him and end up sending Jules, one of the more subdued dancers to ask Yuuri about the video. 

 

Yuuri walks in late and says his usual apology before realizing the excitement in the air. The raven-haired man looks up to see everyone in the class looking at him. 

 

"What is it? Did I do something?" He asks frantically before Jules steps forward to reassure him. 

 

"No Katsuki-Sensei. It's just, we all heard that you taught ice skating classes and wondered why we didn't know and if it was true."

 

Yuuri looks surprised. 

 

"Oh! I thought you all knew I did already. Yes, I teach classes for all ages and experience on Sunday at the Oughtnt Rink."

 

"That's awesome, Katsuki-Sensei. Is it true also that you can do a Quadruple Axel?"

 

Yuuri laughs through his blush and starts to warm up as he answers. 

 

"Yes, it's true. It's one of the quads that I land consistently."

 

The class is silent as their teacher finishes warming up and start on their lesson. As they dance, they think of how graceful Yuuri is doing ballet, and how much more graceful he is on the ice.

 

It looked like he was born for the ice.


	7. Famous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl asks Yuuri for an autograph for her brother

"Okay everyone good job today!" Yuuri says to get the classes attention. "At this rate, the program will be ready to run through in a couple of weeks. Do your cool down stretches and I'll see you all next Thursday!"

 

There's a warm feeling in the air as the students cool down. Yuuri finishes his stretches quickly and starts to pack his bag he brought full of notes. There are a few minutes left in class and there's a hesitant knocking on the door to the studio. 

 

Yuuri smiles softly and walks to the door to open it.   
The class crowds around to see a student there blushing furiously. 

 

"Hi there. What can I do for you? Yuuri says kindly at the student."

 

"You... You're teaching here! Oh wow, my little brother loves you. You're his inspiration. It's his birthday today and I was wondering if you could sign this for him. It's not a poster because I don't have enough time but I'm sure he will cherish this napkin."

 

The girl holds out a napkin and a pen hopefully. Yuuri frowns at it. The girl studders out an apology and backs away. 

 

"I'm- Sorry um… I just was hoping but you don't have to. I'm sure-"

 

"Oh no I didn't mean that!" Yuuri exclaims. "It's his birthday, right? A napkin isn't a very good gift so come in and I can film something for him. You have a phone, right?"

 

"Yes. You would really do this?"

 

Yuuri nods with a bright smile and gestures her in. The girl rushes in while taking out her phone. The class tries to be less obvious about listening in on the conversation. It's doesn't really matter, as the girl only has eyes for the Japenese man. 

 

"What's your brothers name? And how old is he today?

 

"Oh! His name is Eli and he's turning 13. I have the camera up when your ready."

 

"Okay!"

 

There's a beep to signify the camera started and Yuuri smiles and starts talking. 

 

"Hello, Eli! I just wanted to wish you a happy 13th birthday! I heard that you loved skating and looked up to me, and I'm honored about that. I hope to see you in competitions someday! Keep up the good job! Bye!" Yuuri gives a little wave and the girl shuts off the camera.

 

"Was that good?" Yuuri asks with a smile. 

 

The girl flings herself towards Yuuri to give him a hug and nods repeatedly. 

 

"Yes yes yes it was. He's going to love it thank you so much."

 

"Ha! I'm glad. Be sure to have him post it on social media and I can like it."

 

"Okay! Thank you so much, Yuuri! Thank you!"

 

The girl runs out of the room and the class is quiet as the cameras whirl to indicate the end of the lesson.

 

Yuuri smiles softly and walks out of the room saying goodbye to the class. 

 

The nod in response and put down their phones recording what happened. 

 

Is their Yuuri famous? 

 

What's this about skating! 

 

How was he so confident about a girl fawning over her but he blushed when he said his age? 

 

The class is still quiet as they walk out with their questions.


	8. Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Sprains his foot and new information on the angry Russian blonde is brought to life.

On Monday, the class is very worried. So worried about the smallest of things to normal people, but then again, normal haven't seen the result of Yuuri being on time to class. 

 

The class opens to door to lights on, classical music playing, Yuuri sitting in his chair, and Yuri from months ago dancing.

 

"You're doing well Yura." Their instructor says from the chair as he puts down an empty mug of tea. "All I would add is stand up straight during the beginning position. I'm not sure what Yakov was thinking having you bend over; it doesn't have the look of confidence your theme has."

 

"Yakov told me specifically to bend down."

 

Their instructor nods to the incoming class and shoots a smile at the blonde.

 

"Since when did you do what he says? Hey everyone, just start on your warm-ups. Yuri, can you get me more tea?"

 

"No! I already got you two cups and the shop is halfway across campus!"

 

"Oh." Yuuri looks down sadly and the entire class looks disapprovingly at the small blonde until Yuuri look up with a smirk.

 

"So I can just cancel the flight."

 

"What! You piggy, we had a deal! You need to keep up that part of the deal!" 

 

The class is in shock. Yuri called Yuuri a pig! Yuuri is adorable, not a pig! They look over towards Yuuri who doesn't seem like he even noticed the harsh words thrown at him. 

 

"Well, the class hasn't started yet so I could technically go back on our deal still. Even if I wanted to do that, part of our deal was that you would also help me do things that involve walking."

 

Yuri scowls and mutters under his breath. The blonde stomps to the desk and violently picks up the empty mug. 

 

"I'm only doing this to see Beka! I couldn't care less about your stupid foot!" He yells and stomps out of the room.

 

"Get the green tea please!" Yuuri calls after him with a smile. "Sorry class. For all the yelling I mean. Also because I won't be able to teach today." There's a content smile on his face, and that's the only thing keeping the class from freaking out. "I accidentally sprained my ankle this weekend and although I can walk with it, Viktor insisted that I not go to class and stay home this week. I managed to have him let me come to class, but Yuri is going to actually do the motions. Yura didn't want to at first but I'm bribing him with a plane ticket. He wants to see his friend Otabek who lives in Kazakhstan, I want to teach the class, and Viktor wants me to stay off my foot! It's a win-win-win situation!"

 

The class sighs in relief as one, but there are still questions.

 

"Why did Yuri call you a pig?"  
"How did you sprain your ankle?"  
"Why are you here early?"

 

"Ah." Yuuri smiles as he answers all of their questions. "Yuri calls me 'little piggy' a lot and Viktor used to also. It was more of a motivator that wasn't said right. I needed to lose weight and its a really long story. Viktor stopped calling me piggy only because he can call me his husband now, and because I'm back to a good weight. Yuri calls me piggy as an endearment. It's better than Viktor who he calls 'old man' even though Yura is only about 10 years younger then Viktor."

 

"Its an embarrassing story of how I sprained my ankle. Basically, I was trying to eat ice cream, take a selfie, and walk to the kitchen at the same time. I ended up tripping over my dog and landed wrong. It's not a bad sprain, but shouldn't have that much pressure on it."

 

"I'm here early because Yura was worried about me overexerting-"

 

"NO, I WASN'T YOU PIGGY!" Yuri stomps in the room and glares at everyone looking at him. The class looks away and finishes their warm-ups so they aren't standing awkwardly. "You were taking forever to walk to the bus stop! I just wanted you to walk faster. 

 

"Yuri, I'm injured. I can't walk fast or I'll hurt myself again. And that wouldn't explain why we left 25 minutes before I was going to."

 

"Whatever piggy." 

 

The blonde scowls and shoves the mug into Yuuri's hands. Yuuri smiles at the blond as he takes a sip.

 

"Adding honey to the tea without me asking you to isn't helping your case, Yura."

 

"What case? I don't have a case! I simply don't want you to make me walk all the way across the campus for something small! Then you would say I wasn't doing my end of the bargain and I wouldn't be able to use your money to see Beka! This is only for my gain and no one else's."

 

The Japanese man hums in disagreement but drops the subject to the obvious relief of Yuri. 

 

"Okay. Yuri, warm up like usual and then we can get started on the Pas de Waltz."

 

The class finishes stretched by the time Yuri is done. They stand awkwardly as Yuuri makes Yuri go through the steps than putting it together. 

 

The class eventually catches on to the movements but can't seem to get over how this kid knows all of the movements and does them while still texting on his phone. 

 

The class is feeling mixed feelings. Some are mad that someone younger then they have ease at doing what they cannot. Some are inspired by Yuri. Some are curious about how he learned all this. What is Yuri's story? 

 

"Yuuri?" A small student by the name of Maxwell asks. "How can Yuri do all of these moves with ease? He can't be over the age of 20." He looks towards the blonde to see Yuri glaring in their direction. 

 

Maxwell gulps and shys away from the long-haired man glaring at-

 

"Yuuri. Are you telling me they don't know ANYTHING?"

 

"I don't know Yura. I'm here to teach ballet, not promote ice skating."

 

"But they have to know! I mean it's a huge part of-"

 

"Why don't we pull up your latest program on the projector?" The Japanese man interrupts. 

 

Yuri humphs and nods in consent. The class settles down and Yuuri open YouTube and types in 'Yuri Plisetsky Force of Nature program Worlds'

 

The instructor clicks on the first video and suddenly the small blonde is on screen with his long hair pulled into a tight ponytail. 

 

A commentator starts speaking.

 

"Next up for the World Championship we have Yuri Plisetsky of Russia. Three years ago he made his senior début special by breaking the world record and winning gold at the age of 15. Each year he has had very different programs focusing on Agape, Changes, Spirit, and now Fierceness. He has continuously won gold medals this season and he is sure to win gold for this winter Olympics sport."

 

"It seems he is ready to begin so the music starts up. He has a program designed to focus more on expression than the technical score. He has always been the one to stack up the quads for as much difficulty as possible, but he switched coaches this year. His two new coaches may have something to do with that."

 

"His first quad is coming up, the Quadruple Salchow, and he lands it flawlessly as always. This jump changes the song to a more slow pace. Plisetsky has described it as the calm before the storm. His combination he just did flawlessly again, leads into the storm. His death-drop spin is one of the fastest many have seen and it's not surprising with Japan's Ace as one of his coaches. He isn't here to cheer on his student, but his other coach, Viktor Niki- I'm sorry, I mean Viktor Katsuki is already at the Kiss and Cry as the song is brought to an abrupt stop."

 

"Yuri Plisetsky lives in Japan with his two-" 

 

The video is paused by an angry blonde. 

 

"WHY DOES EVERYONE INSIST TO PUT MY PERSONAL LIFE INTO MY SKATING. I SKATE TO SKATE, NOT TO GOSSIP. AHG."


End file.
